1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus holding a living tissue to perform treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in US 2009/088667 A1, a medical apparatus is disclosed with a structure in which a second clamp portion movable with respect to a first clamp portion is rotated with a pivot shaft serving as a fulcrum, to apply a load pressure to a living tissue of various types and hold the living tissue.